Perfect Isofons
by Eon Legion
Summary: Asch hasn't settled up to the acceptance of his replica, and he is willing to go to the limist to find that one thing that is missing betwren them. This is an AschxLuke yaoi lemon so read at your own risk


Asch POV

"L-Luk-..."

I was aware of the current state my body was. I was fading; the sole presence of this replica was slowly draining my life away to his. This dammed brat who took everything from me, since the day of my kidnapping at the age of 7th...I grew stronger in order to one day, when the Score (destiny) predicted our encounter, I could kill that replica who was ignorant of his own real existence, growing ignorant to the world outside, protected by his parents; MY parents. I wanted to show him who was real.

And we met; and fought. And I felt a connection to him ever since. I hated his existence, but I needed it in order to save the world. We where connected to one another in such a perfect way, even technology couldn't compare. We spoke trough our minds and we could see the same with our eyes. Indeed, he was a perfect replica of me.

This day, I would never forget. I called him through our minds to come alone, that I would be waiting outside the castle. I wanted to compare our abilities and see who was better, me the original, or him, a foolish replica.

He came alone, down the path I used to play when little. It angered me but I let it slip.

"So you came..." I stood there, resting my hand on my sword, looking at him.

"Asch..." he was aware that I hated him; he was looking at me with a face of sadness.

"Luke. .. it's time to see who of us is the strongest. Draw your sword" I said already taking my position to attack him. He only sighed.

"Why do we have to do this...Asch, you're the original. This is your home. You don't have to test anything. Why don't you come home? "

"Silence. You know I won't come back; I swore I would never put foot on that castle again. Draw your sword" I continued. I was determined to do this. I couldn't go back to my past.

Luke gazed at me before finally doing my command. I charged at him and he back at me. We exchanged heavy blows, sweat and tempers, I was angry and blind to his attacks, which led to an opening where he brought me to my knees.

"This ridiculous fight ends now. Asch" he stated pointing his sword at me. I was angry; how could a replica be better than the original!?

"So this is how it is for me..." I mumbled, closing my eyes while a smirk of lost appeared in my face. I got what I wanted; a duel to match our differences, and yet, I refused to accept him as my equal, as my replica...

Luke's POV

I was sad. And I'm not usually the type to feel pity for someone, but Asch had reason to judge me. I mean, in a way, I stole everything from him; his family, his home... and I was ignorant about it all until we met. I feel miserable myself, knowing the pain he went through because of me. But that same reason was enough for me to want him back. This was his home, his parents, not mine. I wantes him to come back...!

"This ridiculous fight ends now. Asch" I pointed my sword at him, as an attempt to stop this already. I saw him mumbling words, when suddenly his sword clashed to mine and sent it flying.

"You...you don't understand anything!" He shouted; but did not attack back. He was ratter upset.

"Asch-!" Before late, he had grasped my hand tightly.

"Why...why can't I accept this..."

"You said it before...you and I are perfect isofons...there's no way we can't be diff-"

Asch POV

My body reacted. My mind just collapsed. When I went back to senses, I was forcefully kissing Luke.

*what the hell...! But why can't I stop? ...Luke, move!* I thought as I was unable to stop, but Luke didn't reacted back either. He was there, our hand still connected. I felt ill; my checks where burning, and our tongues even more.

We had to separate for air. I was still shocked breathing heavily, and so was Luke. I couldn't bring myself together after this.

"Why..." was my body actually asking for this? But Luke?

"Asch..." he pulled me in again, to my surprise. My eyes didn't even open; my red face came in again as my mouth touched his.

We where there, in the back of the castle's yard, leaning against each other. Luke stepped away from me and pulled me by the hand we still shared.

"No." I spoke. I knew where he was pulling me but I couldn't go with him.

"But-"

"What do think you're doing? What AM I doing? But...why does it burn..." I spoke to myself

"I don't know..." Luke started. "...but right now I feel I need this to happend. I don't know why...but my body...is aching..." his face was colored red blood as mine. I was unable to process anything anymore after this point; my body was in total sync with Luke's and we both where in need of each other.

There was a place on the yard where I used to hang before my kidnapping, a place Luke knew too well. We are equals so I shouldn't be surprised. He took me there and I leaned against that old, giant tree, followed by Luke. He pinned my hand over my head and made his way to my face.

"Just as you need me prove your existence, I need you...and I need you know to experience this starvation to touch you, to have you close..."

"Luke..." I was surprised by those words. I couldn't say them even though that's what I wanted as well. Luke leaned closer; our lips connected, his free hand exploring my long, lustrous hair. It made me feel safe.

I grabbed onto his hair as well, and deepened our kissing. He tasted like me...he touched like me...he breathed like me. He was all I was.

A sudden movement went through ourselves; his hand was carresing my bottoms, and I realized what was happening to my body. I had a rough member rubbing against the fabric of my clothes, and it was getting harder.

"gh...ah-" a moan escaped my teeth when Luke massaged me. I threw my head back in kind of an embarrassment, after all I didn't quite understood the situation I was in.

"Asch...you're. .." I looked down whwre he was gazing and noticed thw fabric of my bottoms kind of wet; Luke then touched the tip of it and it sent currents of sparkles through my spine, and came back to that finger. I couldn't hold back.

I pushed Luke backwards and landed on top, looking at his semi-naked body. He looked so tempting...I took my member out in a rush to free it from the annoying fabric, and Luke's face got very red, so red that he looked to the side.

*I...I'm doing this?...to Luke?* I though, pulling his pants down his hips slowly; he arched his back a little. When I got him fully exposed, I grabbed his member without thinking.

"A-...Asch..!" He mumbled, blushing badly. I wasn't thinking. I took mine with the other hand and made both our tips to rub at each other. We moaned in sync. It felt wonderful. I continued to rub us in circular motions until I made him very wet...

I gazed a little lower down his intimates and noticed his little entrance was throbbing and looked very coaxed.

"Luke...your body is asking..."

"I...I know. You don't have to say it out loud, dammit..."

"And what if I touch you...here?" I placed a finger low on his crotch and pulled it down until it touched his entrance. He shouted out under his hands, covering his mouth. My finger almost started to go in but I took it away...there was something more needing that I had to take care of first. I then moved my tip to his entrance and pushed it just a little.

"Oh...!" Luke moaned again, panting and making himself comfortable in order to make my job easier, or so it seemed. His member was fully erected now and was rubbing on my shirt so it took it off and leaned even closer, to his ear.

"Don't move, or I'll hurt you so bad you're gonna regret it.." I wishpered, he only moved his hips in an attempt to make my member enter him. I noticed this and felt a sudden rush of blood down there, it almost drove me mad. I almost cummed outside of his anus. He then placed both legs on top of me and braced me.

"What are you...nhg...waiting...hah...come on...do it..it hurts to wait..." Luke pleaded...almost drooling. Was this pleasure? I don't know. I couldn't bare to hold back and started entering him slowly. He winced in pain. Every inch I felt the stretch I put him trough. We continued until I was completely inside.

Luke was pained; but I couldn't help it. We both wanted this to happen.

"A..asch...move..." he almost begged

"So the replica is begging me now? ...he" I responded,going back all way and entering him back slowly again. It felt so wonderful, that my spine wanted to collapse on top of him.

"Ahh...Luke...you're so tight. ..ngh" I continued until I could fasten the pace. We where both moaning; I was making Luke's member bouce back and forth with my body. My hair moved in sync with my body. Luke was biting his lip trying to hold himself. But we couldn't. I leaned foward and kissed him madly, as if we where lovers. But I felt I was rapping myself in a mirror. Luke was my mirror; my copy with a different personality.

"I...I can't go on...Luke...ahh!"

"Ahh...Asch...!"

I feel huge throbs on my penis...and it exploted. I came inside of Luke in a way only he and I could ever understand. It felt so warm...it felt like it'll never stop coming out. Luke also came on me. I felt hot trails running up my chest and in different directions, making me even more excited than I was. I stayed inside of him until I could recover my breath, and pulled out slowly. He moaned a little, wanting to repeat what we just felt.

I leaned over and caressed his cheek, moving away hair from his eyes...looking at him in such a close way brought peace to me...I could see his life, his pain, I could see me in there. When then shared one more kiss...

"Asch...where you able to find what you where looking for...?" Luke asked; his eyes full of mixed feelings. I could only feel like fucking him again, if my member could be hard enough.

"Tsk...fool...your very existence disturbs my whole life. But I now see what I wanted to prove of you..."

"And. ..what is that...?" Luke asked.

"We are perfect isofons..."

The end.

If you don't know ISOFON is related somewhat to what clones sre. Not rwally sure tough. Luke was created 7 years after Asch was kidnapped and that's why they look like twins.

Thank you for reading this I hope I didn't offend anyone but I warned it was going to be a yaoi.

I could have added more grahic grammar but my consciousness was betraying my own skills. Lol

Have a nice f*ked up mind job ;)


End file.
